


Les Trois Visions de la Maison Baratheon

by AnnaTaure



Series: La Danse des Mimes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Prophéties, pre-asoiaf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Trois jeunes cerfs vont rendre visite à la sorcière qui peut prédire l'avenir. Aucun d'eux ne reçoit ce qu'il avait imaginé.
Series: La Danse des Mimes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Les Trois Visions de la Maison Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Three Visions of House Baratheon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219863) by [AnnaTaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure)



Robert les avait amenés là pour rire, mais à présent que tous les trois se tenaient devant la tente de la diseuse de bonne aventure, les frères Baratheon ne savaient trop que faire ; Stannis et Robert, du moins, puisque Renly se contentait de suivre tranquillement ses aînés.

Puis Robert redressa ses larges épaules, comme pour montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par une aïeule édentée, et souleva le rabat de la tente. 

\- Bonjour à vous, ma dame, salua-t-il d'une voix forte, ses frères arrivant derrière lui. 

La vieille femme releva un visage ridé et les dévisagea de ses yeux pâles. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. 

\- Des garçons, dit-elle avec un petit rire. D'ordinaire ce sont des pucelles qui viennent me voir. Elles veulent toutes savoir comment sera leur seigneur époux. 

\- Mais nous désirons également savoir ce que sera notre vie, dit Robert, se rapprochant du petit feu que la devineresse tisonnait. 

\- Asseyez-vous devant moi, tous les trois. Qui veut commencer ? 

Bien entendu, Robert tendit la main en premier. La vieille sorcière saisit une longue aiguille dans un sac de cuir à son côté et piqua son doigt, puis récolta la goutte de sang qui était apparue du bout de la langue. Elle dodelina de la tête pendant un moment, puis se mit à parler d'une voix plus forte et plus grave. 

\- Tu seras couronné, dit la vieille femme. 

\- Voyez ? se rengorgea Robert. Je vais gagner la mêlée. 

\- Mais pas durant ce tournoi, poursuivit-elle. Tu seras entouré d'or pourtant la fortune t'abandonnera. Et tu mourras de ce que tu aimes le plus. Ton mariage ne t'apportera qu'aigreur et aucun enfant, même si tu vas éparpiller nombre de petits corbeaux à travers tout le royaume. Aucun ne te connaîtra, et noires les têtes, noir le destin. 

Le visage de Robert commença à s'empourprer, et Stannis prit Renly par le bras, prêt à courir si leur frère aîné faisait une scène. 

\- Mon mariage avec Lyanna sera un succès, dit Robert d'un ton sec et pincé. Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. A ton tour, Renly. 

L'enfant hésita à tendre sa main mais la vieille femme piqua son doigt si vite qu'il ne le remarqua pas de suite, et elle lui embrassa même la paume de la main, le faisant glousser. 

\- Tu auras la maison de tes pères, dit-elle, les yeux mi-clos. Tu brilleras parmi les hommes et ils te regarderont, comme tu le souhaites. Tout le monde t'aimera mais tu n'aimeras jamais que deux personnes dans ta vie. Les petites gens diront ton nom avec un sourire et une bénédiction et t'acclameront, pourtant tout ce que tu leur donneras sera la faim et l'anarchie, la honte et la moquerie pour une femme, et la culpabilité pour une autre. 

Tout cela n'était pas rassurant en vérité, mais curieusement Stannis se sentait enclin à croire les contes de cette femme. La plupart des diseurs de bonne aventure vous dépeignait un avenir joyeux, plein d'amour et de beaux enfants, uniquement pour satisfaire leurs clients et recevoir quelques dragons d'or en échange. 

Renly paraissait perplexe, ne comprenant sans doute pas tout ce que la vieille femme venait de dire, mais il la remercia néanmoins et déposa une pièce sur ses genoux. Elle la ramassa sans languir et tapota la joue du garçon. 

Puis ses yeux pâles se posèrent sur Stannis. 

\- Tu veux aussi connaître ton destin, petit seigneur ? Donne ta main. 

La vieille femme piqua son doigt sans délai, assez fortement, mais il ne cilla pas. Et comme pour ses deux frères, elle lécha délicatement la goutte de sang qui s'échappait au bout. 

\- La mer sera ta vie, et la glace et le serpent voudront tous deux ta mort. Le feu tentera de brûler ton cœur, et la neige te réchauffera comme le soleiil. Le roi te fera épouser une femme qu'il méprise, et trois enfants elle te donnera. Tu passeras très près de les perdre et tu traverseras feu et sang pour eux. Un quatrième elle t'amènera et tu l'aimerais autant que les autres, bien qu'il ne soit pas de ton sang, ni du sien. 

* * 

\- Cela n'a aucun sens, grogna Robert après qu'ils eurent quitté la tente, pas plus que le reste. Aerys méprise toutes sortes de femmes, et il en a déjà tué beaucoup. 

\- Rhaegar alors ? musa Stannis. Une fois qu'il deviendra roi... Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire à propos d'un quatrième enfant. 

\- Ta femme va te faire un enfant dans le dos ! blagua Robert, toujours charitable. 

\- Ou elle sera veuve avec un enfant ou un nouveau-né, répliqua sèchement Stannis. 

Puis il parut se tasser sur lui-même. 

\- Elle a dit que je les perdrais... murmura-t-il. 

\- Arrête de prendre ces contes au sérieux ! Si je la croyais, je ne me marierais jamais, et ça ne risque pas d'arriver, assura Robert avant de rire à nouveau et de hisser Renly sur ses épaules. 

Le garçon gloussa de joie quand sa 'monture' se lança au galop sur le sentier, Stannis les suivant plus lentement. 

* * 

La maegi se tenait sur le seuil de sa tente et regardait les trois frères retourner à Harrenhal. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque pitié pour eux. Tous leurs rêves seraient broyés sans pitié comme le navire de leurs parents sur les rochers, et ils souffriraient, et tous ne se battraient pas pour retrouver la lumière de l'aube. 

\- Quelle horreur, soupira-t-elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une petite mise en bouche avant l'histoire principale... et bons dieux, je ne pensais pas que mon brouillon serait si long, ni que cela demanderait tant de recherches !


End file.
